Electronic components often communicate with each other over a communication bus. For example, a system-level bus (e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect Express, etc.) may allow discrete hardware devices or components (e.g., a Central Processing Unit, a Graphics Processing Unit, a memory, etc.) to be coupled to one another within a computer system or the like. Meanwhile, a chip-level bus (e.g., Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture®, etc.) may be used to enable communications among processing cores and other components within a single integrated circuit (e.g., a System-on-Chip, an Application-Specific Integrated Circuit, etc.).